Prank Half-Blood
by percamalec
Summary: When the Hunters visit, Chiron decides to have a pranking contest instead of being beaten to a pulp in Capture the Flag again. The cabins erupt into an all out war (except for the Hypnos cabin, obviously). Who will win? Set after BoO assuming everyone survives. Rated T because I'm writing about teens, so there will be minor language! R
1. Day 1: The Beginning

**So here's a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES! **

**This takes place after BoO, assuming that Camp Half-Blood and the seven all survive!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Annabeth**

The whole camp (plus the Hunters of Artemis) was gathered at the campfire. Chiron was making an announcement.

"Okay campers, settle down," he started. "First, we would like to welcome the Hunters to our camp, and also we welcome Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. They are with us because their mistress is on the annual Olympian vacation with the other gods. Instead of the usual Capture the Flag, we are going to be having a month long competition."

Everyone started chattering and discussing what the contest would be. "The competition…" Chiron started, "will be a Pranking Competition."

The campers started yelling and shouting.

Chiron waited. "The teams will be the cabins, and also, the nature spirits. At the end of each week, teams will be eliminated based on how many points your team has. You earn points for pulling off pranks depending on how well they were carried out, and lose points for being victim to a prank. If you cause another camper to be injured or cause damage to the camp grounds, your entire team is disqualified. Today is Saturday, so the contest will begin at midnight. No pranks that will last more than two days."

"Um," Percy said from his spot next to Annabeth. "There's only one person in my cabin."

"If your situation is like Percy's, you may join another cabin."

"I call Athena!" Percy called.

Chiron retreated with a smile and left the campers to discuss.

**-l-o-l- Next Morning**

Annabeth slowed her run to a light jog. She was running along the beach at camp and listening to music on her phone.

Her workout was almost over. She just needed a cool down. Eventually her jog turned into a walk and Annabeth returned to her cabin.

She quickly showered and changed into jean shorts and a white halter top and looked in the mirror. And screamed.

She heard a burst of laughter outside her window, and saw a bunch of Aphrodite kids covering their mouths and running away.

She looked in horror at her hair. "It's brown!" she wailed. It was indeed brown. It was a chocolate brown, and stuck out like a sore thumb in the Athena cabin.

Her siblings rushed to her, but she ran to the bathroom and looked at her shampoo. Same bottle, different solution inside. "It's hair dye!" someone yelled.

"It's only for two days," someone said.

Annabeth grinned. "It's supposed to be," she said, thinking. "This is permanent. I can tell what the ingredients are."

Her cabin started smirking with her. "They're in for a surprise," Malcolm said.

They walked to the dining pavilion and sat down, smirking at the Aphrodite cabin. The Aphrodite cabin smirked back.

Percy joined Athena's kids at their table.

"I assume we'll be targeting Aphrodite," Percy said, noting Annabeth's hair.

"We don't need to. It's permanent," she said, pointing to her hair. "They'll be disqualified."

"And how will you get your blonde back?"

"Mom will help. She hates Aphrodite messing with her kids."

Percy shrugged and picked up a pancake. "Okay," he said. "So then who are we getting?"

"Let's get Ares," Malcolm said.

The Athena cabin started yelling who they should prank first when Hermes stampeded into the pavilion. They sat down, and as soon as they did, their plates flew up and hit them in their faces.

Hephaestus's kids were cracking up, faces going red.

The forks on the Hermes table flew into the air, pointed their prongs at the Hermes kids, and sprayed magenta paint on them. Then birdseed fluttered down from the ceiling and covered them. Soon every bird in camp was pecking at the Hermes kids, who promptly ran for cover.

Annabeth thought it out. There were sixteen teams. There should be twenty-one, but Hera didn't have any kids, and Hades, Dionysus, Zeus and Poseidon only had one kid each, so they had to join another team. A bunch of cabins had severe rivalries with other cabins, and the Hypnos cabin would probably be sleeping the whole competition anyway. They needed to take out whoever was in the lead.

"We're getting Hephaestus," Annabeth said.

**-l-o-l- Later that day**

Annabeth was walking with Percy, Thalia, and Grover when they saw a small billboard set up in front of the Big House.

It showed the teams and the number of points they had. Hephaestus was in the lead with ten points, Aphrodite in second with two. As they looked at it, the Aphrodite cabin was moved down and Artemis replaced it.

"What'd they do?" Grover asked.

Thalia smiled.

The Aphrodite kids started running out of their cabin screaming and ran to the lake to jump in. Not one of them was wearing a bathing suit.

"We replaced their perfume and cologne with a solution that contains a little centaur blood," Thalia said. "Not enough to hurt them, just an insane itch. Then in case they tried to clean it off, we filled their bathrooms with centipedes."

Annabeth looked back at the board.

_Hephaestus-10_

_Zeus- 10_

_Artemis-10_

_Everyone else- 0_

_Athena- -2_

_Poseidon- -2_

_Aphrodite- -8_

_Hermes- -10_

"Looks like Jason joined Hephaestus,_" _Thalia said.

"Would've thought Hermes would be in the lead," Annabeth commented.

"Figured we'd take them out early," Leo said, coming up behind them.

"They'll be back at the top soon," Percy said. "They're experts."

At that moment, the Ares cabin burst into flames.

It didn't seem like the fire was hurting anything, but the heat was intense. They could feel it from where they were standing. The Stolls ran by, being chased by the Ares kids, swords already out and faces red.

_Hephaestus- 10_

_Zeus- 10_

_Artemis- 10_

_Hermes- 5_

_Everyone else- 0_

_Athena- -2_

_Poseidon- -2_

_Aphrodite- -8_

_Ares- -15_

Malcolm yelled to Annabeth and Percy from the Athena cabin. They hurried over.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Malcolm said, Annabeth letting out a sigh of relief. "We just wanted to plan our pranks."

"Good idea," Annabeth said.

They sat down and started plotting.

**Let me know what you think! Next chapter, they're actually going to start doing pranks, and at the beginning and end of each chapter, I'll post the scores.**

**If you have any ideas for pranks, tell me in a review or PM me!**

**~Emma**


	2. Day 2: Aphrodite Screws Up Big Time

**I don't own anything except for the plot!**

**Chapter 2:**

_Hephaestus- 10_

_Zeus- 10_

_Artemis- 10_

_Hermes- 5_

_Everyone else- 0_

_Athena- -2_

_Poseidon- -2_

_Aphrodite- -8_

_Ares- -15_

**Annabeth**

Annabeth woke up and stretched. Looking in a mirror, she smiled when she saw that she was still a brunette. Today was Monday, meaning she had to watch out for pranks as well as balance her chores and classes.

She got dressed in her Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts and made her way to the dining pavilion. On her way, she noticed that the Ares cabin was sleeping outside. She didn't blame them; the heat radiating off of the cabin was intense.

She sat at the Athena table. The pavilion was mostly empty.

Percy and Rachel sat with her. Rachel didn't technically have an assigned table because she was mortal, but she usually sat with Chiron and Mr. D.

"There's a weird banging noise coming from the Nemesis cabin," Percy informed her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "The Nike kids probably did something," she said. "They've been going at it for months."

As she spoke, a couple Nike kids ran to the window of the Nemesis cabin. They waved, causing the entire cabin to shout and get riled up.

The Nike kids smirked as they ran up to the pavilion.

The pavilion started filling up as more and more campers came for breakfast, all casting odd glances toward the Nemesis cabin.

Near the end of breakfast, Chiron stood. "Where is the Nemesis cabin?"

The Nike cabin started laughing.

Chiron said, "You need to let them out."

"We will… after two days are up!" someone called.

Defeated, Chiron sat back down.

"Not very wise," Rachel commented. "Nemesis is the goddess of revenge."

"Yeah, but Nike is the goddess of victory," Percy pointed out. He paused. "Does that mean they'll win no matter what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

**-o-**

Annabeth was spending her free time for the day by playing Snap with Chiron and Mr. D. It was a childish game, but Annabeth had just discovered it, and the three were obsessed. It was a three-way tie so far, and since all players were experienced, it would be so for a while. Annabeth flipped over a card.

No snaps.

Chiron flipped one over.

"Snap!" Annabeth yelled, taking Chiron's and Mr. D's piles.

"No fair," Mr. D complained. "The sun was in my eyes."

"You're a god. Zap some sunglasses on."

He sighed and played his card.

They all flipped cards over for several more turns, never getting a slap. Finally, when the piles were all decent-sized…

"Snap!" cried all three at the same time. Annabeth swore and pushed her pile into the Snap Pile, the other two's cards joining it.

They were about to start again when Leo came running.

"Demeter… cactus...can't…weapons," he puffed.

"Speak up, Leonard," Mr. D said, rolling his eyes.

"The Demeter kids grew cacti _everywhere _in the forges and the Bunker. We can't make weapons or armor. We can't even get in," he said, sounding desolate.

"There's a prank war going on," Chiron pointed out, flipping a card.

Leo swiped the cards off the table.

Mr. D regarded him. "Was that-"

"What the Hades?" Annabeth swore as she looked at the cards on the floor.

"This is _important_."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait for two days, or whenever they decide to take them out," Chiron said, sadly looking at the cards.

Leo dragged his hands down his face. "Hughhhhhhhhhh," he moaned.

Percy came running up the porch. "There's a… situation…" he said. Annabeth and Chiron got up to follow him.

He led them to the forest, stopping at a clearing. He pointed up.

There were at least twenty satyrs hanging by their feet from the trees. There were ropes around their ankles, and Annabeth could hear them whining.

Annabeth pulled out her knife and started climbing up trees to let cut them free. Percy did the same with Riptide, and Chiron did his best to catch them when they fell. Soon, all of them were lying on the ground.

"Some of them are bleeding," Annabeth said.

Taking a closer look, Chiron and Percy saw she was right.

"How long have you guys been hanging for?" Annabeth asked.

"Couple hours," Grover whimpered.

"Whoever did this needs to be disqualified," Chiron said. "Do you know who it was?"

"The Hebe cabin," Grover said. "I need some tin cans," he added as an afterthought.

**-o-**

At dinner, it was very tense.

The Apollo kids had asked their dad for some of his haikus and had used a special ink to write them on the walls of the Artemis cabin. The ink actually read the poems out loud, so the Hunters were constantly surrounded by the horrible rhymes that bragged of Apollo's greatness.

Some of the Hunters even had poems written on their clothes.

Chiron stood and everyone quieted. The Hunters still stared icily at the Apollo cabin, some of which looked smug, others frightened.

"Today," Chiron began. "the Hebe cabin pulled off a 'prank' that injured seven satyrs."

There was a collective 'ooooooh' because everyone knew what that meant.

"The Hebe cabin is disqualified."

Everyone started jeering at the Hebe kids. Their faces were like thunder.

**-o-**

Percy met the Athena kids in their cabin.

"We shouldn't waste our time on Hephaestus," Malcolm said. "They've been hit already. I say we go for Apollo."

Annabeth lit up. "Tomorrow, during the campfire, two or three of us can go to their cabin with knives, and we can slice off little slivers of wood on their arrows."

One kid nodded. "To unbalance them."

"The day after tomorrow's the archery competition," Percy realized.

Annabeth grinned. "Yep."

**-o-**

_Apollo- 15_

_Hermes- 5_

_Demeter- 5_

_Hephaestus- 5_

_Zeus- 5_

_Nike- 2_

_Hypnos- 0_

_Iris- 0_

_Tyche- 0_

_Hecate- 0_

_Hades- 0_

_Dionysus- 0_

_Nature Spirits- 0_

_Nemesis- -2_

_Athena- -2_

_Poseidon- -2_

_Artemis- -5_

_Aphrodite- -8_

_Ares- -15_

_Disqualified: _

_Hebe_

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I have a couple of things to say:**

**I've decided I'm going to make each chapter a different day, so if you guys enjoy this, we should end up with about thirty chapters. It shouldn't be hard; I update a lot, though I have a few stories going.**

**Also thank you to ****Kuronique Misaki. **** The poem prank was her idea. I tweaked it a little, but I mostly got it from her. **

**A few of you have been giving me ideas, if you didn't see them here, then they'll most likely be used later. I'll try to use at least one from each of you, but I may use more. Of course, I'll give credit! B)**

**As always, comment what you think about it so far, as well as any prank ideas you may have! **

**~Emma**


	3. Day 3: Ares Goes to Prom

**Hey!**

**You guys have been giving me some great ideas! Sometimes, I might tweak them a little or change who does what. Just to let you know!**

**I own only the plot!**

**Chapter 3:**

_Apollo- 15_

_Hermes- 5_

_Demeter- 5_

_Hephaestus- 5_

_Zeus- 5_

_Nike- 2_

_Hypnos- 0_

_Iris- 0_

_Tyche- 0_

_Hecate- 0_

_Hades- 0_

_Dionysus- 0_

_Nature Spirits- 0_

_Nemesis- -2_

_Athena- -2_

_Poseidon- -2_

_Artemis- -5_

_Aphrodite- -8_

_Ares- -15_

_Disqualified: _

_Hebe_

**Annabeth**

Annabeth smiled at breakfast. Athena's cabin would be taking down two cabins today. First Aphrodite, then Apollo.

Her hair was still brown, and it had been for over forty-eight hours. Aphrodite was _so_ stupid. Well, her kids were, anyway.

"Enjoying your new hair?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Ohhh, you have _no_ idea," Annabeth smirked.

She walked up to Chiron and spoke loudly so everyone could hear.

"Chiron," she said. "I've been a brunette for over two days."

Chiron smiled. "Aphrodite cabin, you have been disqualified."

Piper spluttered.

"A little help, Mom?" Annabeth asked. Less than a second later, she was once again blonde. She smiled smugly as she made her way back to the Athena table.

As she sat, Clarisse made her way to the pavilion. Looking around, Annabeth saw she was the only Ares camper there.

She was wearing an evening gown. It was red, and fell to her feet. Her face was murderous.

"Who the Hades did this?"

Butch started chuckling, followed by the rest of the Iris cabin, as well as Pollux, who had joined them.

Clarisse left, but not before threatening the entire population of camp.

On their way back to the cabins for inspection, everyone passed by the Ares cabin and looked in. Everyone was in a gown. They were all different colors, not even one was the same.

Eventually, someone closed the curtains of the window.

**-o-**

"I am going to _kill_ the Apollo kids," Thalia said.

"I wouldn't worry about them," Annabeth said, a small smile on her face.

"What are you planning?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth told her. "Maybe a few hunters could help us? We have a _lot _of arrows to cut."

Thalia grinned. "You've come to the right person."

**-o-**

Annabeth was holding a preparation meeting right before dinner.

"Okay," she said. "For Apollo's cabin, we'll bring me, Malcolm, and Aaron." She pointed to those people. "While we're doing that, Percy, Liv, Lucy, and Bennet will be cutting arrows in the Artemis cabin."

"So we're betraying our allies," Percy said.

"All's fair in pranks and war," Liv said.

The Athena kids nodded in agreement.

"The rest of you will need to be spread out to look like we're all there," Malcolm instructed.

The room was filled with excitement. Tonight, they attack.

**-o-**

Annabeth's group met up with Thalia's by the Apollo cabin. They could hear the campfire songs through the night.

"Let's go," Annabeth motioned. They headed inside and started slicing arrows.

"Not so much that they'll notice," Annabeth said.

"Just little nicks here and there," Thalia agreed.

Finally, they finished, and headed back to their respective cabins.

Percy's group was already back when Annabeth's got there.

"Success?" she asked Percy.

"Yup."

Annabeth couldn't hold back her excitement. "Tomorrow's the day."

_Athena- 28_

_Poseidon- 28_

_Iris- 10_

_Dionysus- 10_

_Hermes- 5_

_Demeter- 5_

_Hephaestus- 5_

_Zeus- 5_

_Nike- 2_

_Hypnos- 0_

_Tyche- 0_

_Hecate- 0_

_Hades- 0_

_Nature Spirits- 0_

_Apollo- 0_

_Nemesis- -2_

_Artemis- -5_

_Ares- -25_

_Disqualified: _

_Hebe_

_Aphrodite_

**Hope you guys are enjoying!**

**I didn't really use anyone's ideas this chapter because I was focusing on Percabeth's prank.**

**Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else for the day. I will be updating hopefully later today! If not, then I don't know when.**

**~Emma**


	4. Day 4: Hunters Make a Fool of Themselves

**Hi!**

**I only own the plot!**

**I will try to make this chapter longer than the last one. We'll see!**

**Chapter 4: Wednesday**

_Athena- 28_

_Poseidon- 28_

_Iris- 10_

_Dionysus- 10_

_Hermes- 5_

_Demeter- 5_

_Hephaestus- 5_

_Zeus- 5_

_Nike- 2_

_Hypnos- 0_

_Tyche- 0_

_Hecate- 0_

_Hades- 0_

_Nature Spirits- 0_

_Apollo- 0_

_Nemesis- -2_

_Artemis- -5_

_Ares- -25_

_Disqualified: _

_Hebe_

_Aphrodite_

Annabeth was hyped. So were the rest of her cabin, and Percy and the Hunters.

Although, the Hunters had been tricked, so they didn't really have reason to be happy.

Her whole cabin dressed identically. Camp T-shirt, athletic pants, sneakers, girls wearing ponytails.

They headed to the archery range early to practice their archery. The best cabins were out of the running, but they still had to beat Ares. Liv and Aaron were their best shots, so they let them have the most practice time.

Annabeth caught sight of Nico in the stands that had been magicked for the day. He didn't like participating in competitions. She sat down by him.

"Whose cabin did you join?" she asked, making sure her arrows were straight and sharpened.

"Hecate," he said, face going red.

Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows. "Lou Ellen, huh?"

Nico relaxed a bit. "Oh, haha."

Annabeth gave him a knowing look and returned to her cabin.

Soon, everyone was there.

"First up, Zeus," Chiron announced.

Jason took his spot and fired. And missed.

"Poseidon."

Percy hit the very edge of the target; at least he didn't get out in the first round.

"Demeter." Still in.

"Dionysus." Out.

"Hermes." Out.

"Ares." In.

"Athena." In.

"Apollo." Every single one of them missed. By a lot.

The Hunters and the Athena kids howled with laughter, being joined with the rest of camp.

"Aphrodite." Out.

"Hephaestus." In.

"Artemis." Again, they all missed. Athena's kids laughed like there was no tomorrow; there might not be anyway. The Hunters –especially Thalia- were shooting them- literally. They missed, obviously.

Percy's face was red from laughing so hard. "This is classic," he wheezed. "Look at Thalia's face, oh my gods."

"Hades." Nico didn't even show up.

"Iris." In.

"Hypnos." Out.

"Nemesis." In.

"Nike." In

"Hebe." Out.

"Tyche." In, of course. Tyche was the goddess of good luck and fortune.

"Hecate." In.

Only half of the cabins had made it to the second round.

"Poseidon." Percy's luck ran out.

"Demeter." In.

He kept calling until the only cabins still in were Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Nemesis, and Nike.

The competition went on for a while, no one giving out.

Chiron changed the rules. "Every one of you must hit the bullseye to win." This was unfair to the cabins which had more people.

Nemesis and Hephaestus dropped.

Eventually, so did Nike.

Only Ares and Athena remained.

It went on for another hour until finally, someone from the Athena cabin hit the ring just outside the bullseye. Ares won.

Annabeth didn't seem too bothered. "Gotta share the victories," she said.

"Are you really that confident about this prank war?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I am."

Thalia stalked up to them.

"Here it comes," Annabeth muttered.

**-o-**

"We're in the lead," Malcolm informed them at lunch.

"Anyone catching up?" Percy asked.

"The Iris cabin, plus Pollux, is in second. They're eighteen points behind."

Annabeth nodded. "Should we go for them?"

Percy leaned in. "I could do something that would get all the cabins," he said. He told them.

"You wouldn't be able to hold it up for two days," Annabeth said.

"I could if there were less cabins," he answered.

"We should wait until more cabins have been eliminated," Malcolm suggested.

"I say we go for Artemis again," chimed Liv. "They didn't look so happy with us. We need to keep them at the bottom."

Annabeth agreed. They would be coming.

"Okay, don't tell anyone, but Thalia has a huge fear of heights," Percy said.

Malcolm nodded. "We could definitely use that to our advantage."

"So, ideas?" Annabeth asked.

"We could build a pole and stick her at the top to balance on," Percy suggested.

Annabeth massaged her temple. "Percy, sometimes you are just so un-Athena like."

"Is that a compliment?" Percy asked.

"Please don't insult my mom. She already doesn't like you."

Liv snapped her fingers. "Focus," she said.

"Thanks, Liv," Annabeth said.

"Yup."

"Well, there is that one tree in the forest," Lucy said, glancing at Liv.

Liv nodded. "It's really high."

"Show us," Annabeth said.

**-o-**

The Athena cabin (plus Percy) gathered around the tree. It was huge. Annabeth was climbing around the top branches to see if they were sturdy enough to hold Thalia's weight.

They were.

**-o-**

**In Cabin Eight…**

Phoebe's phone rang. She picked up.

"Is this Thalia Grace?" Phoebe handed the phone to Thalia.

"Hey."

"Your order is ready."

Thalia grinned. "We'll pick it up."

She hung up and gave the phone back to its owner.

"Well, girls, the spiders have arrived."

**-o-**

As everyone was enjoying the campfire, Lucy and Liv hid under the beds of the Athena cabin. They were keeping watch for any prankers.

Sure enough, a group of girls in came in with a box. They set under another bed.

"The box is set to open at midnight. All we have to do is wait for the screams," one said.

They left. After making sure they were gone, Liv picked it up.

"What do you think's in it?" she asked.

"I don't want to know," Lucy shuddered. "If I had to guess, I'd say spiders," she added. Liv recoiled from the box.

"Ew, ew, ew," she whimpered. They stayed on the other side of the cabin and waited for the other members of the cabin to arrive.

"So, did you get anything?" Annabeth asked, coming in with the others.

Liv pointed to the box. "Hunters."

"Apparently it will open by itself at midnight," Lucy added.

The kids took multiple belts and unclosed the box firmly.

"Whatever's in here can join Thalia in her glass cage," Annabeth said firmly. The cabin had ordered a glass box so Thalia could see out and know just how high she was.

Annabeth shuddered and got into bed.

She hoped it would be enough to keep the box from opening.

**-o-**

_Athena- 28_

_Poseidon- 28_

_Iris- 10_

_Dionysus- 10_

_Hermes- 5_

_Demeter- 5_

_Hephaestus- 5_

_Zeus- 5_

_Nike- 2_

_Hypnos- 0_

_Tyche- 0_

_Hecate- 0_

_Hades- 0_

_Nature Spirits- 0_

_Apollo- 0_

_Nemesis- -2_

_Artemis- -5_

_Ares- -25_

_Disqualified: _

_Hebe_

_Aphrodite_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review or PM me your ideas!**

**I used Kuronique Misaki's idea again. Her idea was to have Thalia in a huge box off the ground.**

**~Emma**


	5. Day 5: Percy Wets the Bed - A Lot

**Hello again!**

**I don't own PJo!**

**Chapter 5: Thursday**

_Athena- 28_

_Poseidon- 28_

_Iris- 10_

_Dionysus- 10_

_Hermes- 5_

_Demeter- 5_

_Hephaestus- 5_

_Zeus- 5_

_Nike- 2_

_Hypnos- 0_

_Tyche- 0_

_Hecate- 0_

_Hades- 0_

_Nature Spirits- 0_

_Apollo- 0_

_Nemesis- -2_

_Artemis- -5_

_Ares- -25_

_Disqualified: _

_Hebe_

_Aphrodite_

**Nico**

Nico thought about the reason he had joined Hecate. That one guy, Adam, was _hot_. Scratch that, he was Hot with a capital H.

Seriously.

Black hair that was long enough to get in his eyes; golden-green, semi-almond shaped eyes; the perfect shade of honey gold skin.

As far as Nico knew, Adam didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend. He had no idea whether Adam was gay or straight, so he would let things go naturally.

That is, if Nico could manage to keep his hands off that smoking son of Hecate.

After fantasizing for twenty minutes, Nico realized his bed was wet. Really, really wet.

(**A/N that sounds weird, but you'll get it later**)

**-o-**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth left her cabin and discovered Percy grinning like an idiot, observing the other cabins.

"Percy," she kept her voice even. "What did you do?"

Percy's grin spread wider. Just then, campers flooded out of their cabins. They were all carrying… bed sheets?

They laid them out in the sun to dry, and Piper came stomping over.

"PERCY!" she yelled. "Aphrodite was disqualified! Why would you target us?"

"Relax," Percy said. "I'll tell you the trick. The water is from the mattress, not the sheet. You gotta dry the mattress if you can. Just don't let anyone see, or they'll know what to do."

Piper squinted at him. She nodded. "We'll do it inside. You wouldn't believe how many blow dryers we have."

She went back to her cabin.

Annabeth groaned and just started walking to the Pavilion. She glanced at the board on the way and stopped.

"Percy," she said slowly, "how did we get one-hundred and eight points?"

Percy kept on grinning. "I targeted everyone, so we get the points from everyone."

All of the other cabins, except for two, were either at zero or negative points.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain," she said. "You did well."

"I know," he answered.

They sat down. The Athena cabin quickly came running in, whooping and hollering.

"Just make sure it doesn't last for over two days," Annabeth told him, smiling.

"I'm planning to take care of it tomorrow. I'll let them be uncomfortable for tonight."

It was great; The Athena kids were excited and happy, while everyone else glared at them with sullen eyes.

Even the Hypnos cabin had showed up. Their beds were too wet to sleep in.

**-o-**

During free time, the Athena cabin met in the woods (leaving a hidden spy in their cabin, of course) to get the finishing touches to Thalia's trap.

Two boys were securing the box in the tree. Annabeth climbed up after them and opened the box that the Hunters had left them. She jumped back and shut the glass cage.

From the ground, they observed the contents of the box. Huge, hairy spiders.

By huge, Annabeth meant _bigger than her hand._

"Evil," Malcolm said.

The kids muttered their agreement. Annabeth shuddered and blanched.

**-o-**

The Athena cabin walked into the dining pavilion. Malcolm carried a white flag.

"The Athena cabin," Annabeth announced, "has a proposal for the Hunters of Artemis."

The other campers looked uneasy at the binding of the two most powerful opponents. Thalia stood.

"We will listen, but we make no promise to agree," Thalia said.

"We propose a truce meeting. We have matters to discuss. If you want, we will apologize in front of the whole camp for-"

"No need, no need," Thalia said quickly, panic in her eyes.

_Just as I thought, _Annabeth thought. _Too proud to let anyone know they've been double-crossed._

Thalia accepted the proposal. "We agree to your terms," she said.

"Tomorrow in the woods," Annabeth said. "We'll send someone to collect you. Don't bring more than two other Hunters."

Thalia nodded.

The trap was set.

**-o-**

Annabeth and Percy attended the campfire that night. The Apollo kids were about to start singing. They opened their mouths, but couldn't make sound come out.

They stood there for twenty minutes, moving their mouths and strumming their guitars.

Lou Ellen shook her head, smiling. "Classic."

**-o-**

_Athena- 108_

_Poseidon- 108_

_Iris- 5_

_Dionysus- 5_

_Hecate- 5_

_Hades- 5_

_Hermes- 0_

_Demeter- 0_

_Hephaestus- 0_

_Zeus- 0_

_Nike- -3_

_Hypnos- -5_

_Tyche- -5_

_Nature Spirits- -5_

_Nemesis- -7_

_Artemis- -10_

_Apollo- -15_

_Ares- -30_

_Disqualified: _

_Hebe_

_Aphrodite_

**-o-**

**So yep! Hope you guys are enjoying! **

**I sort of used ****Halfpaw22****'s idea, for the wet beds. However, there was no rainstorm and the beds didn't float away. Thanks!**

**So in about three more chapters will be the first elimination. I'm planning to eliminate about four cabins for the first one. **

**Keep reading and reviewing! Prank ideas are welcome!**

**~Emma**


	6. Day 6: Thalia is too Trusting

**Heyyyy :)**

**I do not own PJo!**

**Chapter 6: Friday**

_Athena- 108_

_Poseidon- 108_

_Iris- 5_

_Dionysus- 5_

_Hecate- 5_

_Hades- 5_

_Hermes- 0_

_Demeter- 0_

_Hephaestus- 0_

_Zeus- 0_

_Nike- -3_

_Hypnos- -5_

_Tyche- -5_

_Nature Spirits- -5_

_Nemesis- -7_

_Artemis- -10_

_Apollo- -15_

_Ares- -30_

Percy left his cabin and concentrated on sucking the water from the beds. It took him a few minutes, but he managed.

He met Annabeth in the pavilion.

"So, when are we doing this thing, anyway?" Percy asked, biting into a blue chocolate chip waffle.

"I guess during free time," Annabeth said.

"Seems so far away," Percy observed.

"Only a couple hours," Annabeth said.

"Um," Percy started, "It's like, ten hours. Free time's at five."

Annabeth glared at him. "Percy, you don't need to correct me."

"I do if you're wrong," Percy said. "Can't have any Wise Girls spreading false information around, now can we?"

"Pfft."

**-o-**

The time came. Annabeth and Liv went to get Thalia. Liv would bring her, and Annabeth would follow invisibly so she could update us. They had walkie-talkies to communicate. A few minutes after they left, static crackled. "She hasn't brought anyone with her," Annabeth said. Malcolm relayed the message to the rest of the cabin.

"They're entering the woods," Annabeth said.

Malcolm told everyone, and they melted into the woods (except for Percy and Malcolm) around the clearing. Lucy held the trigger for the box to drop and open, but before they did that, they needed to knock her out, which Annabeth would do, since she was invisible.

Liv and Thalia entered the clearing. If Percy squinted, he could make out footprints in the grass behind them.

"Okay, Thalia," Percy started. "Thanks for joining us today."

"What do you want?" she growled.

"We want to talk about you," Percy said, acting innocent. "Your fear of heights, to be exact."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia looked around nervously. "I'm not afraid of-"

"Save it," Annabeth said, and promptly hit her with the hilt of her knife. Only to knock her out, though. They didn't want to be disqualified.

As the box lowered, Annabeth sent a camper to check on the scores.

Percy put Thalia in the cage because none of the Athena kids would go near the spiders. He closed it, and Malcolm raised it as high as it would go. They regarded Thalia, hanging high in the treetops.

"We should invite people to watch," Liv suggested. "You know. Get some snacks, set up a few chairs."

"Liv!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What?" she asked. "We could make a load of money. The Lieutenant of the Hunters, hanging from a tree and screaming her head off? People would pay. Especially the Stolls."

A kid nodded. "Oh, yeah. We could be so rich."

Another kid agreed. "Oh, my gods! We can buy one of those Prometheus boards!"

This thing, whatever it is, caused the campers to explode with excitement. Percy realized that they were 'geeking out' and slowly backed away.

**-o-**

Dinner was a fiasco.

"You have betrayed a truce," a Hunter said. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

Annabeth smirked. "A truce is an agreement between two companies to stop fighting for a period of time. We never agreed. We only asked if you would agree, and you did."

"You may be great Hunters, but you're not great thinkers," Malcolm said.

"You…" the Hunter said.

Then the rest of them started getting involved. They were screaming and yelling at us, but we sat there ignoring them, and they grew even angrier.

Eventually, Chiron intervened.

Percy went to sleep smiling a little.

**-o-**

_Athena- 113_

_Poseidon- 113_

_Iris- 5_

_Dionysus- 5_

_Hecate- 5_

_Hades- 5_

_Hermes- 0_

_Demeter- 0_

_Hephaestus- 0_

_Zeus- 0_

_Nike- -3_

_Hypnos- -5_

_Tyche- -5_

_Nature Spirits- -5_

_Nemesis- -7_

_Artemis- -15_

_Apollo- -15_

_Ares- -30_


End file.
